If $x \otimes y = (5-x)(y)$ and $x \veebar y = x-4y$, find $(1 \otimes 0) \veebar -2$.
Answer: First, find $1 \otimes 0$ $ 1 \otimes 0 = (5-1)(0)$ $ \hphantom{1 \otimes 0} = 0$ Now, find $0 \veebar -2$ $ 0 \veebar -2 = 0-(4)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{0 \veebar -2} = 8$.